Mr Mom
by Nicki-k-Clark
Summary: Derek gets fired from his job and Casey said she would work until he find another one. Oneshot base off of Lonestar's song Mr. Mom


"Derek, we need to talk," my boss yelled from his desk.

"Yes, sir," I said from the door.

"Come in, shut the door please," I nodded and shut the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to have to let you go I don't think being a sports agent is for you," he said sadly.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"You're clients are complaining, they don't like you, the all want a new agent. Apparently you keep telling them they are doing stuff wrong on the rink."

"Well, I'll stop, I can…" I didn't finish what I was saying, because my boss raised his hands.

"I'm sorry Derek," He said. "There's nothing we can do for you anymore."

"Fine," I said packing my stuff up angrily. As I walked into the house I slammed the front door. I walked into the kitchen were Casey was washing dishes.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"I got fired!"

"What?!?!?!"

"Yeah, apparently my clients can't stand me, because I constantly tell them they are doing things wrong." I looked at Casey and noticed she was smiling knowingly. Then busted out laughing.

"WHAT?" I asked.

"You do tend to be bossy," she laughed. "Especially when it comes to hockey."

"Yeah, yeah," I said rolling my eyes. She just smiled and kissed me on the cheek while hugging me.

"What are we going to do? We needed that money."

"Well, Emily said she needed a temporary sectary until she can find a replacement for the one that quit. I can work for her until you can get another job, but you will have to stay here and watch the kids."

"Basically have a break?" I asked. I can watch the Oilers game tomorrow and rest for the rest of the day.

"Who said watching 4 kids will be a break?" she said looking at me. "It's a tough job."

"Sure it is honey," I said. "Sure it is."

"So we're set then?"

"Yup," I said kissing her smiling.

_Lost my job, came home mad  
Got a hug and kiss and that's too bad  
She said I can go to work until you find another job  
I thought I like the sound of that  
Watch TV and take long naps  
Go from a hand working dad to being Mr. Mom_

"Daddy," Melia said shaking me.

"Mmmmm"

"I'm hungry,"

"Mmmmm"

"Daddy," she said shaking me again. I thought maybe if I ignore her she would go away. "DADDY!" she yelled. I sat upright in bed.

"I'm hungry," she said with her arms crossed and angry. It reminded me of her mother when we were teenagers and we got into one of our fights.

"What time is it," I asked groggily looking at the clock. The clock read 6:00 and I rubbed my eyes to see if my eyes had blurred, but they didn't.

"Come on," I said getting out of bed and walking into the kitchen to pour her some cereal. Amy and Mikey came running into the kitchen not long after that.

"Dad," Amy said. "DJ has a stinky diaper!" (a/n Derek Jr.)

"Change it!"

"EW, no way, that is not my job that is your job!"

After I changed DJ's diaper I walked into the living room. The kids were watching Barney so I figured I would let them finish it before I changed it to the game. After the movie was over I reached over to turn it off when Melia screamed on top off her lungs.

"NOOOO, I want to watch it again."

"No, Melia I think once is enough," as soon as I said that she screamed on top of her lungs.

"Fine," I said pressing rewind on the tape and starting it over again. Melia was singing along with the theme song when I walked into the hallway. When I smelled something burning. I walked into the laundry room and opened the dryer to a diaper stuck to the metal inside.

"Alright," who stuck a diaper in the dryer. I heard Mikey and Amy laughing and headed to them.

"Do you think this is funny?" I asked.

"Well," Mikey said faking like he was thinking.

"Yes," Amy said answering for him. Giving Mikey a high five.

"No it's not, what do you have to say for yourselves."

"Well, as mom would say," Amy started.

"We are your children," Mikey finished.

"Ergh, stop finishing each others sentences it's confusing."

"But,"

"Dad"

"We're twins,"

"What would you expect?" I rolled my eyes at them told them to clean the mess out of the dryer and walked back into the living room. I sat in my chair and felt something squish underneath me. I herd Amy and Mikey burst out laughing all over again.

_Well  
Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer  
Crayons go up one drawer higher  
Rewind Barney for the fifteenth time  
Breakfast, six naps at nine  
There's bubble gum in the baby's hair  
Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair  
Been crazy all day long and it's only Monday  
Mr. Mom_

"Dad, I'm going to be late for Soccer." Amy complained running down the stairs. "Melia is taking forever!"

"Yeah, and I can't be late for football pratice again!" Mikey complained.

"Melia," I yelled walking up the stairs into her room. I noticed she was sniffling on the floor. "What's talking you so long?" I asked sitting beside her. She looked adorable in her little pink leotard for ballet.

"Mommy usually puts my hair in a bun first, and Amy doesn't know how to do it."

"Well here," I said trying to do it. I failed horribly the first, second, and third time I tried. But the fouth time I got it to kinda look like a bun.

"Well maybe when we get you there we can find someone who can do it better," Melia smiled and nodded before grabbing her ballet shoes and headed to the car.

I grabbed the grocery list and headed to the car where everyone else was waiting. I figured I would do some grocery shopping while the kids are at pratice. After looking at the list I wondered when was the last time we went grocery shopping. I swear that list was sever pages long.

_Football, soccer and ballet  
Squeeze in Scouts and PTA  
And there's that shopping list she left  
That's seven pages long_

After arriving home I starting cooking dinner. I opened a few cans of Spaghetti O's and warmed it up on the stove for their dinner, and put one of them ready made cakes in the oven. You know the ones that you only have to warm up then put icing on it.

I walked into the living room and sat down with my sub sandwhich when I smelled something burning again. This time I ran into the kitchen and pulled out the cake that looked black. I figured I would cover that up with the icing but when I looked down DJ had the icing and was wearing it all over his face.

So I cut the cake and put a piece on the plate for the kids.

"What is this?" Melia asked.

"Cake"

"Since when is cake black," Amy asked looking at it.

"It's only a little bit on the outside," I said. They looked at me skeptically as they tried to cut it with their forks. It was burnt all the way through.

"Daddy burned it," Melia said putting the fork down. "It's yukky!"

"You know what dad I just realized the Sphgetti O's filled me up. I'm not hungry sorry I am going to have to miss out on the cake tonight," Mikey said.

"Yeah, I think so to." Amy said getting up from the table.

_How much smoke can one stove make  
The kids won't eat my charcoal cake  
It's more than any maid can take  
Being Mr. Mom_

After dinner I started doing the checkbook and trying to figure out how we were going to pay the bills then I remembered how bad I was at math and decided I would wait for Casey to get home. Walking into the living room I herd Barney playing again and realized I was not going to get her to change it so I was headed to my bedroom when DJ was in the hallway with a red crayon writing all over the walls. I walked over to him to pick him up. He was still covered in icing and had gotten bubble gum in his hair.

After cutting the gum out of his hair I bathed him and put him to bed. 

_Well  
Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer  
Crayons go up one drawer higher  
Rewind Barney for the sixteenth time  
Breakfast, six naps at nine  
There's bubble gum in the baby's hair  
Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair  
Been crazy all day long and it's only Monday  
Mr.Mom_

I walked into the living room after getting all the kids into bed. As I sat down in my chair I noticed the paper on the table. I picked it up and turned to the classifieds.

_Before I fall in bed tonight  
If the dog didn't eat the classifieds  
I'm gonna look just one more time_

As soon as I finished looking in the paper Casey comes home and walked into the house. She frowns and looks at the mess in the house. I smiled sheepishly and showed her the classifieds. She smiled at me.

"Hard day?"

"You have no idea!" She laughed at me.

"So you have the classified out huh? Mr. Mom doesn't suit you? Why not?"

_'Cause  
Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer  
Crayons go up one drawer higher  
Rewind Barney for the eighteenth time  
Breakfast, six naps at nine  
There's bubble gum in the baby's hair  
Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair  
Been crazy all day long  
Oh been crazy all day long and it's only Monday  
Mr.Mom_

_Balancin' checkbooks, juggling bills  
Thought there was nothing to it  
Baby, now I know how you feel  
What I don't know is how you do it _

"Honey," I said walking up to Casey and kissing her. After she cleaned all the mess that was made. "You're my hero!" Casey laughed and shoved me.

"Let's go to bed," she said walking up the stairs. I followed right behind her yawning in desperat need of sleep.


End file.
